create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/The Adventures of Animaniacs (Fanfic collab with Createsans)
Order; Me Createsans Part 1 "War Cry!" Eska cried out as she vanquished the ghosts who were roaming in the forest. Her best friend, Spiro, made a battle cry after her and joined in on the fun. Once all the ghosts were defeated, they all took a walk of shame through the ghost portal back to their homeworld. Eska and Spiro high-fived in victory. "Nicely done, Ms. Devereaux" Spiro congradulated the red-head "I give those moves a nine" "Really?" Eska smirked "Just a nine? I probably give it an eleven!" Spiro cocked his head, his purple bunny ears swaying to one side of him "Uh, I think it only goes up to ten, the best" "Yea" Eska remarked "But we are beyond the best!" Spiros' royal blue eyes sparkled as he beamed at his friend. "Can't argue with logic like that" Suddenly, Eska's ICommunicator began to buzz. She grabbed it and answered the call. A nervous Professor Von Drake appeared on the screen. "What's the dirt, Professor V?" Eska questioned him. "No matter what the scoop is!" the Professor stammered "It's an emergency! Too much of an emergency for you to go it alone! Come to my lab, immediately!" Then he hung up. "Well" Spiro added on, ruffling his purple fur "I guess it's 'To the Professors we go'" When they got to the lab, Von Drake explained everything to him. "I'm afraid that zis is no laughing matter, you two" He told them in his Austrian dialect, adjusting his glasses further up his beak "You see, I have located ze color jars, ten to be exact" "Then what seems to be the problem?" Eska asked him "Zey are not in this dimension" Von Drake stated "Oh, boy" Spiro muttered "Wait, dimension?" Eska asked confused "What do you mean, dimension? I'm a bit baffled" "I mean, animated dimension. There are at least seven dimensions in the animated world" Von Drake answered Eska "Dreamworks, Universal, Paramount, Columbia, Warner Bros" He counted on his fingers as he stated the Animated Dimensions "And then there's Disney. Our dimension. And each dimension has its own worlds. The movies that that dimension owns" "So, like" Eska pondered, then blurted out "Companies?" "Yes, exactly!" Von Drake exclaimed "That is what they call them in your real world. After much researching around for color jars, I have located all the them at the heart of Burbank, California" "Burbank, California?" Spiro repeated in question. Eska's brown eyes widened in awe "Warner Brothers" "Yes" the Professor pointed out "They are all in Warner Bros. You must find the color jars and bring them back here" Then, a big red wagon rose up form the floor "As you can see, interdimensional travel through animated 'companies' can be a bit dangerous on foot, unlike traveling into worlds. So I made a wheeled vehicle for you to travel into" Eska ran over to the wagon and smoothed out the edges "Wow, neat-o!" Then she got in. Spiro sat behind her. "Be careful, Eska and Spiro" Von Drake insisted them "Oh, and make sure to get the color jars before the ghosts do!" "Wait, what?!" Spiro added "And hold on!" When Professor Von Drake pulled the lever, the wagon moved through the dimensional portal swiftly. When they reached the end of the portal, they arrived in the Warner Brothers Dimension, which was really a giant circular room with vault doors the same shape, leading to a different world. Eska marveled at each of them. "Hey, Look!" Eska pointed to the Lego Vault door. "They have a Lego world! Those guys are fu-nny!" "Are you in the Warner Brothers Dimension?" Von Drake called from the ICommunicator. "Yes" Spiro answered "We managed to make it to the Warner World" He chuckled at his acronym, then returned to normal "Which world is it in?" "Unfortunately" Von Drake explained "It is only in one world. Not Lego world" "Aw man" Eska folded her arms "Maybe next time" Spiro told her "The only world that the color jars are in is the Animaniacs world" The Professor told them, then the looked over at the vault shaped Animaniacs door with three dog-like cartoons. "Spiro, I know those guys!" Eska pointed at them "It's the Warner Brothers! With an acceptional sister" Then she swooned "Yakko" Spiro gave her a weird look "You do know that he is, like, five years older than you, right?" Eska made an innocent look "Maybe" "C'mon" Spiro said following Eska getting in the wagon "Let's go find someone who could help us" Part 2 Lilliana's POV: I was just walking and minding my own business, when suddenly, Yakko, Wakko and Dot ran up. "Hellooooo, Lily!" the boys said. I sighed. "Hey, guys. And Dot." I said with a smile. Suddenly, a van...? pulled up. A girl and a bunny thing were in there. "Can we borrow those guys and girl next to you?" the bunny asked. "You gonna borrow me, too? Burbank is BO-RING." I said. "Why not? We need all the help we can get." they brought me and the Warners inside the van. TBC Part 3 After the Warner Siblings and Lillian got into the wagon and sped off to Mr. Plotz's office, the two started to launch into this explaination on how they got here. "So basically, we're from a different dimension" Spiro ended his explanation. "I can't believe I am in the same wagon as the Warner Brothers!" Eska exclaimed "And the Warner sister!" Dot piped in, than scooted closer to Spiro, flirtatiously "I never knew your eyes were blue" Spiro gulped "Uh, royal blue, yes" "Okay, I am very confused" Lillian stated "Who are you guys?" "I'm Eska!" Eska introduced herself "And this is Spiro!" "H-hi" Spiro stuttered shyly "By the way" Dot pointed to Spiro "Is your friend single?" "C'mon, Dot, leave the guy alone" Yakko told his sister "He probably has rabies" "Hey!" Spiro narrowed his eyes at Yakko "So will you guys help us find the color jars?" Eska asked them "Sure!" Yakko jumped into Eska's arms "We'll help you find these colorful jars. Are the'' really'' colorful?" "They're not colorful jars" Spiro told them "They're color jars" "Lighten up, Spiro!" Eska told him "Who cares?" Just then, Ralph the Guard saw them and tried to capture the Warner siblings. "H-hey! You kids!" He called to them "Get back heres!" Spiro noticed him and tried to make the wagon go faster. As they sped into the wall, they were cornered. Ralph was slowly coming toward them. Suddenly, Eska gripped her mouth, then let out the biggest and longest burp she has ever done. Ralph was blown away, literally, out of sight. "Excuse me!" She spoke in a high-pitched voice "I think I'm in love!" Wakko swooned at Eska "I don't think you're her type" Yakko commented "Wow, Eska! That was amazing!" Spiro exclaimed "And gross" "That's because I drank 5 gallons of grape soda earlier" Eska commented "Carbonation gives me gas. At least it came out of the attic and not from the basement!" Yakko blew a kiss at the audience "Goodnight, everybody!" Afterwards, Spiro made a disgusted face "You are a sick person" Eska got out a thermometer and measured her temperature "But I'm only 95.8" Spiro facepalmed "It's a figure of speech!" Okay, Mister pantalones gruñones!" Eska replied "That's Mr. Grumpy Pants in Spanish" "Are you going to be like this all day?" Spiro asked her as they reached the Psychiatry building. "Yes" Eska beamed "Yes, I am!" Part 4 Lilliana's POV: Omahgawsh, that burp was awesome. "You have GOT to teach me that, little girl." I said. The girl giggled. "So, we're looking for color jars." The bunny kid said. "Well, and that peachy?" I said sarcastically. I'm embarrassed to admit, but I'm colorblind. "Lily, you look for black!" Yakko said. "Great." I said. Part 5 "So, where exactly are we going?" Spiro asked the Waner Siblings as they headed into the building. "We are going to the mind of the making!" Yakko announced "Dr. Scratchinsniff's office!" And if on cue, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot opened the door to the office and jumped onto the Dr. "Aye! Yakko, Vakko, Dot!" Dr. Scratchinsniff scowled at them in his German dialect "Vy do you make the sudden entrances?!" "We don't know" Wakko answered "We just like it" Afterwards, the three gave the doctor a big smooch then sat on the Psychiartrist's couch. Scratchinsniff also noticed the other people here, including Eska and Spiro. "Can someone explain to me vy there are unknown people in here?" Dr. Scratchinsniff asked them "They're from the Disney Dimension, Scratchy!" Yakko leaped onto the doctor's desk "Gah! The Disney Dimension?" the doctor repeated "And Yakko, vhat did ve talk about about personal space?" Yakko wrapped his arm around Scratchinsniff's head "That it's extinct?" "Look, we don't mean any harm sir" Spiro tried to say "You're Dr. Scratchinsniff?!" Eska interruped "I've heard of you! Aren't you a Psychiatrist?!" "Yes! I am!" Scratchinsniff beamed "At least someone can get my name right. But what do you need my help for?" Eska launched into an explaination about the color jars, why they're important, and what she needed them for. "Do you happen to know where some of them are?" Eska asked the German Psychiatrist "Unfortunately, I don't" Scratchinsniff answered her "But Mr. Plotz may know about some of them" "Alright!" Yakko exclaimed happily "Mr. Plotz!" We're gonna see Mr. Plo-otz! We're gonna see Mr. Plo-otz!" The Warner Siblings singsonged while jumping around the office. "Oh great" Lillian facepalmed "That guy is the most bossiest guy around!" "Vell, good luck with Plotz" Dr. Scratchinsniff "He can be strict, but he might be able to help you. If you get on his good side" "No worries!" Eska pulled out a box of chocolates "No boss can resist chocolate. You can count on me!" "We better go!" Yakko called ot his siblings "C'mon sibs!" And they walked out the door. "I'm gonna be a dead man" Spiro rubbed his head "Relax, Spiro" Eska told him as they walked out the door "Mr. Plotz is a CEO, not a murderer" Part 6 Lilliana's POV: We got to Mr. Plotz. He looked at us. "Let's cut to the chase, Plotzy. We're after color jars. Now, if ya know where any are, help us to help yourself." I threatened. Part 7 When the group go to Mr. Plotz office, the Warners greeted him with a big smooch. "Hiya, Plotzy!" Wakko greeted him "Didja miss us?" "Get off me!" Plotz pushed the Warners off "I am a very busy man, and I don't need you three pestering me all day!" Suddenly, Lillian slammed her palm on his desk "Let's cut to the chase, Plotzy. We're after color jars. Now, if ya know where any are, help us to help yourself." "Shh" Yakko shushed her gently "No need for that, sister" "What's this about color jars?" Mr. Plotz asked them. Spiro signaled Eska and she walked up to his desk. "Alright, see" She spoke in a criminals accent "My name is Eska Devereaux, see, from the Disney Dimension. We're looking for color jars to defeat a ghost boss, see. He wants to remove all the color from the world, see" "Enough, Eska" Spiro told her "Aw, c'mon! It's fun!" Eska replied in her normal voice, then returned to Mr. Plotz "You're the CEO right?" "Yes, I am!" Mr. Plotz said pridely "Since 1930" Eska narrowed her eyes, suspiciously "How are you still alive?" Spiro laughed nervously and pushed Eska aside "Okay, Eska! Let me take it from here" He cleared his throat "Look, Eska and I came from the Disney Dimension. We're trying to collect color jars for making an ultimate weapon" "Wait" Mr. Plotz stopped Spiro "You guys are animated dimesnional travelers?! That's dangerous for kids your age!" "We used a wagon" Eska piped up "Do you happen to know where any are?" Spiro asked him. Mr. Plotz tapped his chin "Well, I did see something in sound stage 72. I went to check out the place to see if everything was in order. Then I spotted a jar with weird rainbow-ish substances. Was that a color jar?" "Exactly!" Eska pounced onto his desk "It's a jar. And the rainbow-ish substances is the color!" "Thanks, Plotzy!" Yakko winked at him "Yea, yea" Plotz shooed them away "Now scoot. And take the zany Warners with you!" "Do I have to use my cirminal voice again?" Eska asked him, but Spiro grabbed her hood before he could answer. TBC Category:Blog posts